Tú Y Yo Estaremos Sanos Y Salvos
by Dani Valdez
Summary: La última noche de Thalia y Luke antes de llegar al campamento. Songfic con la canción Safe and Saund de Taylor Swift. Esta historia participa en el reto el Terreno De Afrodita del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Tú Y Yo Estaremos Sanos Y Salvos

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto el Terreno de Afrodita del foro El Monte Olimpo.

"Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu cara cuando te dije que no te dejaría ir

Cuando todas las sombras casi matan tu luz

Recuerdo que me dijiste

No me dejes aquí solo

Pero eso pertenece al pasado esta noche"

Huímos juntos de una vida que odiábamos pero nunca conseguimos dejar atrás los recuerdos. Nuestros padres, mi hermano, sí, ya sé que nunca te hablé de él, es una larga historia, da igual, ahora no es importante, esos eran nuestros fantasmas.

Creímos que podíamos estar por nuestra cuenta, que no los necesitábamos, pero nos equivocamos. Así que tuvimos que volver a tu casa, sí, ya comprendo por qué te marchaste de allí, tu madre es una buena persona pero. . .

Bueno, ahora eso tampoco es importante, creo que eso no fue lo que más te dolió de la noche ¿Verdad?. No. Creo que lo que te destrozó el corazón fue la actitud de tu padre y creo que fue porque realmente no sabías cuál era su actitud. Suele pasar con los dioses, créeme, lo sé por experiencia. Te dicen que te quieren y que están orgullosos de ti pero nunca están ahí cuando necesitas su ayuda.

Vale, ya me estoy saliendo del tema, de lo que quería hablarte es de esa noche y de lo que pasó después, de tu cambio de actitud. No, no voy a regañarte, lo mereces pero no voy a hacerlo. Se que todo esto es muy frustrante para ti. Aunque si te digo la verdad no lo comprendo, no sé que pretendes siendo un imprudente y atrayendo hacia nosotros a todos esos monstruos. No sé si quieres demostrar algo o que alguno de ellos te mate pero está bien, ya he dicho que no voy a regañarte. Ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas hoy con ese maldito cíclope. Esta noche solo quiero que descansemos y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

"Solo cierra los ojos

El sol se está poniendo

Estarás bien

Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora

Cuando llegue la luz de la mañana

Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos"

Eso es, no quiero hablar de problemas ahora, nada de padres ni monstruos, solo nosotros dos hablando de tonterías y del futuro, del futuro que nos espera en el lugar al que vamos. El Campamento Mestizo. Grober dice que es un buen lugar, un lugar seguro para semidioses. Seguro que allí todo será incluso mejor que antes. ¿No lo crees? NO, vale, eres excéptico pero es solo porque venimos aquí gracias a tu padre y sigues sin fiarte de él. Yo sí lo creo y Annabeth también.

Espera, todavía le estás dando vueltas a lo que pasó hace un rato ¿No? Pues deja de hacerlo ¿Vale? Ya pasó, Annabeth está bien así que deja de culparte, que sí, que fue culpa tuya que el cíclope nos encontrara, no te lo voy a discutir porque es verdad, pero ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? Ya ha pasado y todos estamos bien, ya queda muy muy poco para llegar al campamento, a partir de ahora los tres vamos a estar bien.

"No se te ocurra mirar por la ventana

Cariño, todo está ardiendo

La guerra sigue mientras nosotros hablamos

Concéntrate en esta melodía

Incluso cuando la música haya terminado"

Ya lo sé, me estoy comportando como una tonta ilusa, somos semidioses, es demasiado difícil que lleguemos al campamento sin ningún obstáculo pero ¿Qué más da? Siempre los hemos superado ¿No? Y vaya si hemos tenido obstáculos, creo que he perdido ya la cuenta de a cuántos monstruos nos hemos enfrentado, de a cuántos monstruos hemos vencido tú y yo.

¿sabes? De hecho creo que eso es lo que nos ha unido tanto, el haber pasado juntos por todas esas cosas. Hemos tenido una vida similar y por eso nos entendemos. Sabes que no soy muy dada a esto de las cursilerías ni a decir tonterías sentimentales pero esta noche me siento con ganas de hacerlo, no sé por qué, quizá porque estamos a punto de empezar una nueva vida. Eres mi mejor amigo, Luke, la persona más importante de mi vida. Tú y yo comenzamos esta familia a la que ahora se ha unido también Annabeth y, juro que nunca repetiré esto así que escucha bien, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no podría vivir sin vosotros, Luke, no podría vivir sin ti, te quiero, aunque hagas tonterías y nos pongas en peligro, daría la vida por ti.

"Solo cierra los ojos

El sol se está poniendo

Estarás bien

Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora

Cuando llegue la luz de la mañana

Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos"


End file.
